yeh hai aashiqui
by sharons creation
Summary: yeh ishq nhi h asaan... bas itna samajhle ye... ek aag ka dariya h... aur doob k jaana h...kevi based story for ritika's b'day


**hello guyzz..i know maine apni peheli story complete nhi k h bt this is a b'day gift for ritika so pls...read and review**

**Prologue**

kavin, pankaj& purvi,shreya are cid officers bt also go to same dance academy to maintain their healh...

in cid bureau...

pankaj:sir aap itne handsome ho k aap to ko bhi ladki pata sakte ho...mtlb saari ladkiya to aap par flat hoti h

kavin:kyu bhai aaj tumne yeh topic kyu nikala...

pankaj:arre nhi sir aisi baat nhi h...

freddy who is sitting beside listens this...

freddy:agr aisi baat h to sir aap meri bataayi hui kisi ladki ko mana k dikhao to maanu...

kavin:accha to batao...

he is thinking for the gir...when purvi and shreya enter...

freddy:shreya aur tarika to occupied h purvi ko pata k batao...

kavin:thik h freddy ji jaisa aap chahe bt haa meri ek shart h agr main bet jeet gya to two mnths tak mere canteen ka bill aap pay krenge...

pankaj:haa..sir vaise bhi purvi hamare dance school mein hi ati h

freddy:chalo than start!

kavin:hmm...

he goes near her and...

kavin:gud mrng purvi...

purvi:gud mrng sir[in a normal tone nt dat interestingly as kavin]

kavin:purvi:aaj rehersals k baad coffee peene chalogi?

purvi:coffee nhi aaj bahot kaam h otherwise i woud hv loved it...

kavin:dats ok...

nad he omes back...

pankaj:sir purvi ko patana itna aasan nhi h dance school ki ladkiyon ki tarah vo bilkul nhi h

kavin:haan..pankaj vo peheli ladki ho gi jisne kavin ko coffee k liye mana kar diya...bt h bahot mast...

i the evenin...in the dance school kavin is sitting with pankaj...

pankaj:sir..yaha par aapse accha dance koi kar hi nhi sakta..

by dat time purvi comes there and listens this...

purvi:aisa nhi h

kavin:accha to lets hv a dance battle...

purvi:sure why nt,,,

**Ladkon ki ungli pe naache hai zamana**  
><strong>Oh Ladkon ki ungli pe naache hai zamana <strong>  
><strong>Simple yeh funda hai ladkiyon ko batana<strong>  
><strong>Lute nahi lut jaaye, <strong>  
><strong>Jeete nahi pat jaaye <strong>  
><strong>Kudiyaan hai jebon mein rakh le <strong>  
><strong>Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le Thag le thag le thug le Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le Thug le, thag le, thug le<strong>

**Ladkon ko lagta hai easy jeet jaana**  
><strong> Hey Ladkon ko lagta hai easy jeet jaana <strong>  
><strong>Iss baar unko hara ke hai dikhana <strong>  
><strong>Badi badi haanke hai Yunhi hawa phaanke hai<strong>  
><strong> Jebe bhari khali hai aqle<strong>  
><strong> Mundeya nu thug le, thug le Mundeya nu thug le, thug le Thag le thag le thug le Mundeya nu thug le, thug le Mundeya nu thug le, thug le Mundeya nu thug le, thug le<strong>

kavin's pov:yaar kya dance krti h

**Jitni ghaas daalo, taarife nikaalo Utne hai inke bhaav badhte hain**

**Mauka taadte hain chauka maarte hain Haath pajda do sar pe chdhte hain**

kavin: guys i give up...  
>and shreya and the girls group come and hug purvi...<p>

next day in the caffetaria...of dance school

kavin sees purvi and shreya in the caffeteria he gos there...

shreya:wow kaise haray atune usse yaar...i mn kavin sir-cassinova of the dance school tujhse haar gya...wow

kavin:haa..haar gya main...shreya agr tum bura na maano to main purvi se akele main bat krna chahta hun...

shreya:haan..kyu nhi...

kavin:purvi..main tumhe thnx..kehna chahta tha peheli baar kisine mujhe haraya...and srsly i loved the way u did it...tumhare vajah se maine life ek alag nazariye se dekha usse realise..  
>and i m really greatful to u for this..nd dont worry i ll no more bother u na yaha aur nahi bureau mein...<p>

purvi gave an expression like she is not interested in wat he is talking abt...

kavin:thank you...and srsly i ll never bother u again...

nxt day in the bureau...

purvi is working with dushyant when kavin enters...

kavin:gud mrning dushyant...

dushyant:gid mrng kavin

kavin:gud mrng purvi

purvi:[slightly smiles]gud mrng sir...

he goes to his desk and starts his work...bt suddenly he sees purvi working and he stares her...

freddy:ahem ahem...  
>kavin comes t the real world<p>

kavin:arrey freddy ji aap..

freddy:lagta h aapne shart ko zyada hi srsly le liya h...

kavin:arrey nhi...aisi koi baat nhi h

freeddy:hmm...

and he goes away frm there tin the evening at dance school...all the boys are leving rehersal hall and girls are entering whem kavin sees purvi and gives her a smile and she too smiles back...

this happens constnty fr two to three days one day when they paas by they give a smile to each other and suddenly all the girls of dance school come their and tart hugging and clicking selfies with and his bag falls down along with some papers...kavin tries to avoid the girls and comes back to take his bag...and is shocked to see the scene...

prvi is holdin the papers which are the bills of the money donated to various NGOs...

after dat shreya and purvi enter cafetaria...

shreya:wow yaar purvi kavin sir jo dance school ke cassinova h vo sbko chod kar tujhe bhaav de rhe h.,..

purvi:nhi yaar..nw i think he is changed guy...vo cassinova kavin nh h he is smone else ek ais insan jo unke andar kaafi saalon se chupa h...

nxt day in the dance school in cafe...

kavin:arrey freddy ji aap yaha..

freddy:haan..ab aap bet jeet gye ho to aapka bill bhrne yaha aana pada

kavin:bet?

pankaj:haa..apne purvi ko pata liya na...

kavin:bet? bt main usse sach mein...

bt is stopped as he sees purvi there who has listened to all their conversation

kavin:purvi...

and she goes away frm there...

he goes to her house ...she opens he door and seeing him she reaches her top of her anger and she starts screaming

purvi:kyu aaye ho yah..chale jaao yaha se ho gya khatam ho gyi bet...

kavin:pls..meri baat to sunlo...pls...main sach keh rha hu..

she starts throwing things..she pushes him...tries to hurt him...bt cant..

in order to make her calm he hugs her...

back ground music..

**Saajna.. Saajna...**  
><strong>Ek tujhko hi bas dekh kar <strong>  
><strong>Bhooli mujhko hi meri nazar <strong>  
><strong>Tujhko shaayad nahi hai khabar<strong>  
><strong> Tujhko jeete hain hum kis kadar<strong>

**Jude jo tere khawaab se **  
><strong>To tute hum neend se Yeh<strong>  
><strong> kaisa tera ishq hai <strong>  
><strong>Saajna...<strong>  
><strong>Tu haathon mein to hai mere <strong>  
><strong>Hai kyun nahi lakiron mein<strong>  
><strong> Yeh kaisa tera ishq hai <strong>  
><strong>Saajna...<strong>

but still she is restless...nd they fall on bed she tries to resist him bt he holds her and says..

purvi:kya kr rhe ho...

kavin:maana ki yeh bet thi bt purvi main sach mein pyaar krne laga tha...i love you purvi...

and tears are falling frm their eyes...

when kavin realises wat he did he gets up and she too gets up...

purvi:pl..sir jaaiye yaha se...

kavin:main kal tumhara intezaar krunga...

next day in the D.S...

pankaj:sir aap purvi se pyaar krne lage...

kavin:haa..pankaj..

pankaj:sir apko kya lagta h ki vo aayegi...

kavin:pata nhi yaar...main uski jagah hota to nhi aata bt mera heart keh rha h ki vo aayegi...

and their is spontaneous expression on his face and he looks back and sees her entering...

kavin goes on the stage nd takes the mike...

kavin:guyzz...main aaj kuch confes krna chahta hu...mujhe abhi vo hua h jo kabhi nhi hua...yaa guys mujhe pyaar hua h...aur main usse bahot pyaar krta hu bt phir bhi mine usse hurt kiya

all the girls:kaun h vo kavin...

kavin main uska naam nhi le skta..bt vo yahi h main usse sacche dils emaafi maangta hu..aur agr vo aage aati h to main samajh lunga ki usne mujhe maaf kar diya...

two beautiful girls step frwrd bt purvi pulls them back and moves ahead seeing this he comes down and hugs her...

kavin:i love you purvi...

puvi:i love you too...

kiski majaal koi rokle kiski majaal.. koi tok le ishq k junoon ruke nahi

**Hai baanwri...**  
><strong>Yeh aashiqui.<strong>  
><strong>Gustaakh si..<strong>  
><strong>Yeh aashiqui <strong>  
><strong>bebaan hui<strong>  
><strong>yeh aashiqui<strong>  
><strong>bekhauff si..<strong>  
><strong> Yeh aashiqui<strong>

**A/N:so guyz..kaisa laga happy b'day ritika kaise lga b'day gift...lemmi know it through your reviews**


End file.
